Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by FatalFuryX
Summary: Stereotypically, Angel's were presumed to be guardians of humanity. Yet if Angel's are monsters bent on destroying humanity, what does that make Demonic creatures? Many possible pairings. R&R please.
1. Chapter One, Prologue

A/N: Hey guys and girls. Just want to thank you all for reading this. Just want to see you're opinions on my writing, and whether you want me to continue. By the way, this is my first fic so be nice .

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, or do I? Nope I don't. Oh but I own the boy, you'll just have to guess his name hehehehe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One, Body Guard

Many thousand pounds of pressure, 22 heavily fortified armoured plates, and the battle-ready city of Tokyo-3. All of this currently weighed down on an advanced complex full of rooms. Each room held its own purpose and was used at maximum potential by the busy workmen/women; whether to serve for medical purposes or as a pit stop when your bladder was full. Yet one room unlike any others was currently occupied by two specific individuals. Both had an eerie aura surrounding them, betraying the malevolence in their hearts. Said individuals were discussing their "scenario" and planning each step precisely. Nothing could go wrong. A knock on the room's entrance abruptly ended their conspiring. A man in his late 40's stared at the door before inviting the guest in.

A boy slowly opened the heavy door with ease. This person immediately gave the two conspirers a shiver down their spines, even the Commander of the underground complex; a man that had never blinked in even the most surprising circumstances. The newcomer strolled towards the middle of the enormous room and stood at the edge of the desk.

"I see you have gotten our letter." The man sitting on the only chair in the room spoke from behind his hands.

"No shit Sherlock. Why else would I be here?" Seemingly, this newcomer had serious temper issues. "Are we going to make an arrangement or not?"

Running his hand through his jet black hair he observed the room with his inhuman golden eyes. Dark shadows danced in the dim light instantly revealing the Section 2 agents protecting the Commander. His eyes returned to Gendou Ikari and his former teacher, Fuyutsuki Kouzou.

Gendou glared at the boy, not fazing him one bit. "We have integrated you into our plot."

"And…"

"We believe a body-guard is required to protect the Pilots from harm. Due to our research, we have discovered you would be an ideal candidate. You will receive a pay check at the end of every month for 1144000 yen ($10 000 US)." Fuyutsuki declared.

"Furthermore, for every time you protect a child, an extra 572000 yen ($5 000 US) will be provided to you." Gendou continued.

Before either could further inform the boy he declared. "I accept your job offer, regardless of any other conditions."

The ends of Gendou's lips slowly curved upwards forming an unmistakable smirk, one that had already sent many of his men to asylums. "As you wish, but I must insist that you do not reveal your intentions to the pilots. If they discover you are their body-guard many complications may occur."

"This does not mean you cannot interact with them. You may take any steps necessary to protect them yet we must insist that you do not become friends or anything closer." Fuyutsuki concluded.

"Understood. When do I begin?"

"Right now, you may get your equipment from our Head scientist, Ritsuko Akagi."

"Yes sir. Thank you." The boy bowed slightly to show respect and head through the door. A loud bang resonated through the room as the door was shut indicating the mysterious child's departure.

"Don't you think he is slightly young?" Fuyutsuki inquired his former student.

"Yes, but his age indicates nothing. He is the same age as the people who have saved the world countless times. His profile definitely proves my point." Gendou answered.

The old man picked up the child's profile and skimmed through the booklet. As each page went by small sweat droplets began to form on his brow. Fuyutsuki placed the book back on the table and stated the legendary quote that has been true since the beginning of time, "Never judge a book by its cover. This boy is a demon."

Gendou once again smirked, lowering his head. The dim light masking his eyes behind his glasses. One thought entered his mind _"You don't know how correct you are old man." _

"Indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, PLEASE review (Flames accepted, just keep it nice. That means no "OMFG YOUR SO HORRIBLE LOLOLOOLOL!111"), and would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you have any ideas for what the boys name should be, just put them in your review. Thanks a lot .


	2. Chapter Two, First Impressions

A/N: WOOO 3 reviews so far. Oh well this is my second chapter, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't Own EVA so please don't sue me Gainax. Riku Yamashita is all mine though, no stealing . .

"Blah": normal talk

"_Blah"_: thoughts or dreams

Script format (ex. RedBeauty: Asuka): Computer Chat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two, First Impressions

A/N: Thanks go to Lil Jimmy for proofreading this chapter

Misato Household

"Wake up you baka!"

Shinji bolted out of bed knowing the daily routine. Wake up to Asuka ranting on about how he was an idiot, and then make her breakfast, only to get slapped for reasons that baffled him.

"I'm coming…" Shinji whispered trudging towards the door.

"You better have my breakfast and lunch ready before I'm out of the shower… **or else**!" Asuka demanded, knowing full well Shinji was too much of a wimp to deny her wishes.

"_Why doesn't she ever cook herself? She can't possibly cook worse than Misato."_ Shinji thought as Asuka bolted to the bathroom.

Shinji knew better than to voice his opinions out loud or risk losing his reproductive abilities. Shinji opened the artificial family's fridge in attempt to find some eggs, only to discover it full of beer.

"Uh oh, Asuka is going to be mad." Shinji quietly announced his fate.

"Ughhh… My head… I need some beer for this hangover." Misato walked straight past Shinji, completely ignoring the young boy, grabbed a Yebisu beer and chugged it all in one go.

"YEAAAAGGHHHHHHHH! Now that's the way to start your morning!" It sounded like Misato was trying to wake the dead with her daily morning call.

"My god Misato can't you keep it down for at least one morning. You're such a slob." Asuka had reappeared from the bathroom wearing only a towel leaving little to Shinji's imagination. "Shinji, did you make breakfast yet?"

Shinji knew that once again, he would be blamed for Misato's irresponsibility so he said exactly what he always says in these tight situations.

"Umm… I'm sorry…"

WACK

"Why do you always say you're sorry? Grow a spine for once!" Asuka decided to change before she punished Shinji, in case he got perverted ideas.

"I guess I'll just make some toast then." Shinji decided rubbing the red hand print on his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tokyo-3 High School

Shinji and Asuka arrived at their classroom barely on time and out of breath. They had run the whole length from their apartment to the school in less than 15 minutes.

"Phew, we're on time." Shinji stated.

"No thanks to you. You're slow cooking almost made us late." Asuka obviously too full of herself to note that Shinji had finished cooking and eating, before Asuka had gotten out of her room.

Asuka went to sit down beside Hikari and Shinji took his spot beside Rei and proceeded to talk to his friends, Toji and Kensuke.

"Hey Shin-man, you hear there's a new student? I hope it's a girl." Toji begins to stare into space imagining some intimate sessions with his dream girl.

"Naw, I heard it's a guy, some teachers were talking about a new male student." Kensuke ruined Toji's daydreaming.

"Aw man? Really?" As the two stooges continued about the new student, Shinji stared at Asuka and wondered why she was always so mean to those around her.

"Hey Asuka, you heard about the new guy?" Hikari inquired her good friend

"Yah, he's supposed to be a real hunk, perfect for you Hikari." Asuka teased, causing the class rep to blush.

The teacher then walked in carrying a small note.

"RISE"

"BOW"

"SIT"

The class rep's demanding voice caused every individual to pay attention. The class simultaneously performed the daily routine of respecting their teacher.

"Class, we have a new student that will be joining our classroom. Please ensure," the teacher took a quick glance at the note in his hand." Mr. Yamashita feels comfortable in our classroom, and I expect one of you too show him around the school."

"That is not necessary but thank you for the offer." Came the reply from outside the classroom door.

"You may come in Mr. Yamashita."

The whole class watched as the new student appeared in the classroom. His black hair hung loosely beside his face. He was wearing black pants and white shirt – the appropriate school attire – yet a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. Sliding a hand through his dark hair, he strode to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Riku Yamashita; I recently moved from Tokyo-2 to Tokyo-3 and am honoured to be attending your high school." He scanned the class from behind his sunglasses, a forced smile on his face, yet he managed to cause quite a few girls to blush.

Asuka wasn't affected by this newcomer, or his athletic body. She was certain that he was just another pervert like most of the immature boys in her school. No one could match Kaji's manliness. Asuka let out a sigh just thinking about the older man.

Shinji, on the other hand, sensed this boy too be a fake. The persona he portrayed was definitely a fake. Even his smile looked strained to Shinji arousing some suspicion.

Shinji could swear he felt an evil aura surrounding the seemingly kind boy, yet he could not pin point why. Typically, Shinji ignored his sixth sense thinking he had no right judging people he had just met. _"I need to sleep more."_

Rei just stared out the window, barely even noticing there was a new person in the class.

"Riku, you may take any seat you wish." The teacher informed Riku.

"Yes sir, thank you." Riku quickly scanned the room for empty seats. Noticing one beside Shinji, he dumped his belongings on the desk and sat down.

Riku opened his school laptop and started "Microsoft Word 2016". The teacher, as usual, droned on about the history of second impact and how it happened. As time went by, he became bored of the teachers dull lesson.

Asuka glanced at the new boy in class and noticed he was starting to doze off. Snickering, she quickly opened the schools messaging service and selected his name.

DING

Riku instantly sat straight and turned off his computers volume causing snickers from the class and a scowl from his teacher. Investigating the source of the noise, he realised a class mate had sent him a chat invite. He hesitantly accepted the invitation and a chat window popped up.

RedBeauty: Hey new guy, how's it going.

Riku stared at his computer screen, thinking of what to do.

RikuYamashita: What the hell is wrong with you? That old man is god damn boring what did you expect me to do, **_listen_**?

JockStrap: LOL. That boring geezer could bore someone too death.

ClassRep: That "Boring Geezer" is teaching us valuable information!

MechaLover: Actually, pretty much every thing he is teaching us is a lie, you guys know that.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

RikuYamashita: A lie eh?

CelloPlayer: Asuka, are we really allowed to tell him?

RedBeauty: GROW A FREAKING SPINE BAKA! I'm leaving…

RedBeauty has signed out

ClassRep: Don't worry, I'll calm her down, don't talk about anything perverted you guys . .

ClassRep has signed out

JockStrap: Uhhhhh yah…

Mechalover: Hey Ayanami-san, why don't you tell Riku about your jobs?

IceQueen: As you wish.

A few minutes later, Rei had finished explaining to Riku about how the piloted 55 feet behemoths and saved Humanity as we know it.

CelloPlayer: It's a good thing we don't have to pilot those things anymore.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

The bell indicated the end of class and beginning of lunch in Tokyo-3 High School. All students packed their belongings and head towards the cafeteria except for a certain blue haired girl. Riku walked up to Rei's desk and bent over so he could look Rei in her red eyes.

"Hello old friend, how would you like to spend lunch with me?" Riku spoke as though he had known her since childhood.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I have met you before today. As per your request, I must decline." Rei spoke in monotone causing Riku to be displeased.

"As you wish, let me know if you change your mind." Riku readjusted his sunglasses and head towards the cafeteria.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch

Riku had purchased a lunch and began his search of Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. After searching for quite some time, he managed to find all three and there friends under a large Cherry Blossom tree. Asuka was punishing Shinji for forgetting her lunch and Shinji was too much of a wimp to admit it was not his fault. Rei just watched the seen unfold and did not rescue Shinji from the Devils hands.

"Are you dumbasses still fighting?" Riku interrupted only to get a glare from Asuka and a pleading look from Shinji.

"What are you doing here!" Asuka bluntly demanded.

"What, you are going to let little old me sit all alone? I didn't even think a bitch like you would be that cruel." Riku smirked knowing he had Asuka trapped. "I'm sure Ikari-san won't mind."

Seeing this as a way out of torture, Shinji quickly asked Riku too join him.

"Thanks a lot Yamashita-san, you saved me." Shinji graciously thanked Riku.

"No problem, oh and call me Riku."

"O-Ok Yama...Riku." Shinji was surprised the new guy would become his friend so quickly.

Asuka, seething in anger for having her punishment interrupted stalked towards her new prey. With every step she took, her face further contorted to that of a crazy women. _"Blood will be shed today" _was her only thought as she stopped in front of Riku Yamashita.

Riku felt a sense of foreboding as two slender legs appeared in front of him. Looking up from his food he saw the red that overcame two beautiful blue eyes. He saw the girl's mouth open and her chest rise as air rushed into her lungs. Cursing every god he could think of, he remained in his position looking up at his punisher. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the devil girls skirt upwards giving Riku an excellent view of her undergarments.

"Red…" Riku announced smirking yet immediately realized his mistake. "I hate you God."

Asuka screamed in pure rage and used one hand to hold down her skirt while she flung her palm at Riku's face knocking his sunglasses off and leaving a large red mark on his face. Riku slowly turned his face back towards Asuka, revealing two bright, golden eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N BWAHAHAHAHAHHA that's it for this chapter… Once again, please R&R. Also, if anyone would like to help proofread the story, let me know. I want proofreaders that are NOT afraid too judge my writing yet can do so in a mature, and literate manner. Thanks a lot.


	3. Chapter Three, Lavender

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and I'll try to keep your comments in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Riku Yamashita is mine, so is Argyle Clark, well okay so I had a "little" help from Lil Jimmy.

"Blah": normal talk

_Blah_: thoughts or dreams

Script format (ex. RedBeauty: Asuka): Computer Chat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three, Lavender

A/N: Thanks go to Lil Jimmy, Xatar, and Gunman for proofreading this chapter

"Mmmm… Shinthi, ithz thelisioush." The children's guardian complimented Shinji for his exquisite cooking causing him to blush, yet managed to ruin Asuka's appetite by talking with her mouth open.

"What are you, a horse?" Asuka glared at the Major and scrunched her nose.

"Wath?" Misato questioned, spraying rice onto the table.

Shinji quickly cleaned the mess before Asuka snapped and dismissed himself from the table.

"Thanks for the compliment Misato, but I have to get some groceries." Shinji had not forgotten about the mornings incident and would be damned if he let eggs get the better of him.

Shinji left the room and grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulders. He reached into his back pocket and checked for his wallet. Opening the door, he looked behind him only to see Misato grab a beer. Shinji sighed and head towards the elevator pressing the "up" button. The elevator door instantly opened revealing that it had been used getting someone to the same floor.

"That new guy, Riku, really gives me the creeps. But he seems like a pretty nice guy." Shinji contemplated as he selected the ground floor and watched the numbers count down.

DING

The bell sounded, notifying Shinji that he had reached ground floor. The elevator doors opened and Shinji stepped out, a gentle breeze cooling him from the apartment's heat. Noticing the climate change, and hoping to enjoy it as much as he could, Shinji decided to take the long way to the grocery store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That took longer than I thought it would." Shinji announced to anyone that could hear. Thus, the wind was his only audience softly whispering into his ear on the dark night.

Shinji zipped up his jacket and started back towards the apartment a single bag by his side. He estimated a good fifteen minutes until he would reach home, not that he mind the silence. In fact, this was one of the few occasions outside of his dreams in which he could have time to think without a certain redhead shouting in his ear.

Shinji stopped at an intersection, noticing the 'No Walking' sign in the shape of a glowing red hand. A lone car with dark tinted windows drove by, leaving a trial of smoke. Shinji glanced at his watch and pressed a little button, illuminating the time with an eerie green glow. It had been forty-five minutes since he had left the Katsuragi residence. Raising his head, he noticed the sign had changed into a white stick person. Shinji readjusted his grip on the bag and crossed the street, each step resonating off the black tar. All of a sudden, as his foot hit the end of the sidewalk, Shinji heard a mournful sound pitifully imitated in Hollywood movies, a sound full of rage and sadness, the battle cry of a ravenous wolf.

Silence. The only sound Shinji heard was his racing heart beat. Scanning his surroundings for the source of such a noise, he realized it came from Tokyo-3 Park, only a few meters away from him.

"There are no wolfs in Tokyo-3… they were supposed to go extinct after second impact." In attempt to recover a supposedly extinct race, Shinji sneaked towards his new destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo-3 Park

Shinji crawled under some brush along the length of the park, a large, open area with only a few trees. Once again, he heard the conflicting emotions of a wolf's cry, yet it seemed much louder than before. He assumed the wolf was very close, and possible in the middle of a fight. Cautiously, Shinji lifted his head and was met with a sight to behold. Even from his range, Shinji saw a large wolf, standing on its hind legs, looming over a human body. The wolf leaned into the boy-whom Shinji could tell was about his own age- and inhale the body's scent. He watched as the corners of the wolf's mouth twitched upwards and its fangs slid out of its lower lip, forming some sort of a smirk. The wolf raised its snout upwards as if praying to the gods, and let out a howl, breaking the night's silence once again. Shinji shifted his gaze upwards noticing for the first time that night, the radiating beauty of a full moon.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is." Shinji slid towards the wolf for a better look, despite his cowardly urges.

The wolf had once again refocused its attention on its prey. Shinji heard a loud snap as the wolf opened its jaws to an unimaginable length, proving to Shinji that the wolf had just dislocated its jaws. The body began to moan and the boys head moved to face Shinji revealing a familiar face. Shinji's eyes widened as he realized an abnormally large wolf was about to eat his new friend.

"Riku!" Shinji called out on instinct and covered his mouth quickly as the realization of his horrible mistake in hopes that the wolf had not heard.

Instantly, the wolf's head snapped to face Shinji, much to his horror. Forgetting about its prey, the wolf sped towards him. Shinji reacted as anybody would in his situation. He ran like his life depended on it, which it obviously did.

12 months of being trained in NERV, countless hours of running track at school, and the bonus of fear drove the Third Child to his limits. He quickly went through all possible routes to the apartment in his mind and selected the shortest one. It's amazing what fear does to a person; Shinji did not dare to look back and ran as if he were an Olympic runner. Five minutes later, he could still feel the wolf's breath on his back as he approached the apartment buildings elevator.

Each step pounded heavily on the pavement, rapidly deteriorating the underside of his shoes. His frantic breath almost rivaled the speed of his heart while he repeated the phrase, "I MUST RUN AWAY!" A sweat drop slowly inched its way from his hairline, down his forehead, and into his eyes. On instinct, Shinji closed his eyes from the burning sensation. Both his heart and breath instantly stopped as he felt a sharp metal object cut a small mark on the back of his thigh. Shinji realized he was a goner as his left leg bent from immense pain and exertion and he went tumbling to the ground.

Shinji's face dragged along the rough pavement scraping away the skin; each nerve picked up the painful sensation and sent electric impulses to his brain. Shinji's brain though, was consumed by fear, dismissing any senseless feelings of pain. Going against his better judgment, Shinji raised his head slightly. He could hear the terrifying sound of footsteps slowly padding up next to him. His view was restricted to a shadow on the ground; the wolf's menacing claws seemed to be as long as the creature itself.

Shinji felt the equivalent of a hairy hand latch onto his back, raising him face his predator. The creature raised his other hand and easily encircled Shinji's neck with its large hand. Reflexively, Shinji grabbed onto the creatures arms raising himself slightly so he could get some air.

Shinji stared into the lavender eyes of his predator; eyes which under different, more pleasant circumstances, would have been beautiful. He saw the same smirk on the wolf's face as it had before attempting to devour Riku. Its two menacing fangs dangerously close to Shinji's face. Without hesitation, the creature once again opened its mouth, and another loud snap filled Shinji's ears. The wolf's eyes portrayed only desire, and extreme hunger. Shinji did not think he could manage any more sensations yet was assaulted by the revolting smell of blood evident in the wolf's mouth.

Shinji felt his stomach twist and his breathing stop as his lunch slid back up his esophagus, into his mouth and then transferred onto the wolf's alarmed face.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" The wolf cried out in rage desperately flinging his head side to side attempting to get the vomit out of its eyes.

Shinji took this opportunity to crawl into the elevator and press the button for his floor. He looked down at his hand and noticed the bag of eggs at his side.

DING

He blinked, unable to comprehend the simple sound. The elevators opened to reveal a pair of legs and red sandals.

"Asuka…" Where his final words as everything went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unfamiliar ceiling."

Shinji had not used that phrase in a while, especially since the last angel was terminated. Yet today, he was staring at the plain white ceilings of most stereotypical hospitals. The buzz of machines surrounded him, as well as an occasional announcement over the PA system.

"Shinji! You're awake!" Misato rushed into the room and wrapped her "child" in a tight bear hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Misato, before you kill the baka from lack of oxygen, let me get through with him." Asuka stared daggers at the poor boy. She was angry because she had to cook herself and Misato breakfast, not to mention do all of Shinji's chores until he was out of the hospital.

"I'm s…"

"Don't even think about saying sorry, it's not you're fault the stupid Section 2 agents didn't help you. Of course, if I had been in your place I wouldn't need their help." Asuka smugly commented.

Shinji, not in the mood for Asuka's attitude, lay back down on the hospital bed and closed his eyes. Asuka exclaimed that she had to meet Hikari and ran off. He then replayed all of the events that led him here, the "Large wolf, running, Riku… RIKU!"

Shinji immediately opened his eyes and questioned, "Where's Riku? Is he okay?"

"Rik-who?" Misato just gave Shinji a confused look.

"Riku Yamashita! I saw him in Tokyo-3 Park, he was being attacked by a big wolf, but then the wolf saw me and ran after me and… and…" Shinji began to hyperventilate so he grabbed the paper bag by his side and breathed slowly in, and out, decreasing the amount of oxygen in his body.

"Ohhhh! Yeah he is in the room next to this one, and the wolf that you saw is believed to be a masked murderer that has been spotted in many parts of Tokyo-3." Misato said matter-of-factly yet Shinji found this very hard to believe.

"Is he okay?" Shinji questioned dreading the answer.

"Other than a few bruises and some scratches, he's fine." Misato relieved Shinji of some stress.

A doctor walked into the room and told them that Shinji could leave as soon as the final tests were over. Unfortunately, that meant school for Shinji.

"Sometimes, I wish I lived in America, then I wouldn't have school on Saturdays." Shinji thought to himself.

The tests went by fairly quickly, and Shinji was relieved from the hospital without much delay. The ride home was the usual "Misato" roller coaster ride and they arrived at their apartment around nine. Asuka had left a message saying she was sleeping over at Hikari's house and would go to school with her mom.

Shinji's night was full of nightmares about the wolf and it tearing apart his body, limb by limb. Every time the wolf arrived at his heart, Shinji would wake up sweating. The night went by like this, and he had an increasingly hard time getting back to sleep because of his bruises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Shinji was not awakened by Asuka, but rather by his guardians morning beer call. After taking a cold shower, he changed into the expected school attire and made himself breakfast. This was the first morning in a long while in which he had not been insulted, so he would enjoy it thoroughly.

"Okay Misato, I'm heading out now!" Shinji informed his self appointed guardian that he was off to school.

After receiving an acknowledgment from the Misato, he proceeded to walk towards his school rather than be dragged by a furious Asuka.

"Peace and quite at last, and I'm probably going to be at school early!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Shinji foreshadowed, he arrived at Tokyo-3 High School early and took his seat. Unsurprisingly, Asuka and Hikari were nowhere to be seen. Shinji took this time to catch up on some much needed sleep and by resting his head on his hands.

Just as the morning bell rang, Hikari and Asuka entered the classroom door out of breath.

Hikari turned to Asuka and said, "You almost made me late! That would be my first time ever."

Asuka, being much to self centered, told Hikari it was her fault much like she did with Shinji. Seeing that Asuka was focused on another victim, he closed his eyes with much gratitude.

"Hey Shinji, what happened to your face? It's got scratch marks all over it." Kensuke, his bespectacled military-loving friend inquired.

What should I say? I can't tell them I fell while being chased by a giant wolf! He thought, then came up with something they would believe. "Oh, that, I fell while being chased by Asuka." Shinji replied causing the third stooge, Toji, to recoil at the devils name.

"Asuka…" Toji menacingly whispered planning "revenge", which inevitably would only put him on the receiving end of pain.

The rest of the period went by without variation; the teacher continued his year long lie of second impact while most of his students either talked using the modern technology of "computers", or slept with their eyes open. The lunch bell signaled the end of their history period, and woke those lucky few who had managed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Lunch

Like the day before, the sun bore down on Tokyo-3 High School's field. Shinji managed to find some shade under "his" cherry blossom tree. Taking out his lunch and handing Asuka hers, he began eating.

"Hey Shinji, how's it going?" Riku sat next to Shinji and took out his own food.

"Ummm… I'm doing okay, how about you?" Shinji replied wondering how he could be so casual after the "wolf's" attack.

"Fine, so do you actually believe how gullible these doctors are?" Riku confused Shinji with his question.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku opened his mouth in response yet was quickly cut off by an angry Asuka

"You, you don't have any normal friends yet?" Asuka smirked looking between Shinji and Riku.

"Define normal."

Riku's response surprised Asuka, making her think about a response.

"I rest my case." Riku refocused his attention on his lunch, ignoring the furious redhead.

Rei arrived at their trademark lunch spot and sat down next to Riku not even glancing in his direction. Neither Shinji nor Asuka cared, yet Riku wondered how anyone could be so cold, so monotone. She isn't the same as before.

Rei noticed Riku looking in her direction yet disregarded him. Her thought were focused on a certain brown-haired boy. Ikari-san… he takes so much abuse from Sohryu-san.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the high school field, instantly silencing Asuka as she quickly stopped her skirt from blowing upwards. Shinji prepared himself for the obvious beating that would occur, but to his surprise, Asuka just stood there. Then he felt it, a maniacal feeling of hate. The aura consumed him, sending him into the fetal position. The intense feral fury drove the trees occupants -rodents and insects alike- to leave there home in fear for their lives.

A single Tokyo-3 High student was unaffected by these emotions as he examined such a sudden change in atmosphere. He watched as a lone boy strode towards the children. The high school dress code had been dismissed by the boy, a leather jacket over his slim body. A black t-shirt and baggy cargo pants covered the rest of his body. Yet these small details did not affect Riku; as the boy approached him with a grin on his face, Riku noticed his eyes.

"Lavender."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Surprised? As you can see, this Fan fiction is leaning more towards the Supernatural genre, but don't worry you Romance loving readers, I won't forget to add some WAFF scenes P. Reviews_ **greatly**_ appreciated. Please people; at least acknowledge that you read the damn thing. I hope to get at least 3 reviews per chapter, so please submit 9 reviews for my fourth chapter. Thanks.


	4. Chapter Four, Remembering

A/N: Once again, thank you my reviewers and I'll keep your comments in mind.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, read the last chapter...

"Blah": normal talk

_Blah_: thoughts or dreams

Script format (ex. RedBeauty: Asuka): Computer Chat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four, Remembering

A/N: Thanks go to Lil Jimmy, Gunman, and Xatar for proofreading this chapter

"Ah, we meet again." The boy stared into Riku's eyes, as if he was looking at his soul; then Riku remembered…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback, The night before

"Owned…"

Riku had just marked a person from the other team as he tried to flank his position. Being on the third floor had its advantages; he could look down at the floor and into different windows, yet also remain mostly hidden. Riku had managed to find a hole in the wall barely large enough so that he could slide his paintball gun through and safely mow down the opposing team. Riku played until well after dark, leaving his opponents splattered in paint. He returned the overalls and paintball equipment then proceeded to pay the bored clerk.

"That will be 7,273 yen ($70.00 Can)." The paintball clerk mechanically stated, cleaning a stained helmet.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his debit card and swiped it through the POS terminal. He saw his reflection in the LCD screen; he was covered in various colors, mainly yellow. Riku quickly typed in his password and charged his card.

"Thank you, please come again." The clerk politely bowed and returned to cleaning some dirty helmets.

The sound of well-oiled gears reached his highly sensitive ears as the glass doors slid outwards, revealing an opening for Riku which he decisively took. He took a deep breath through his nose and held it for a moment, savouring the smell of victory, the sheer adrenaline produced after six hours of completely destroying his opposition. Since he was small, he strove to become a JSSDF soldier, to feel the overwhelming satisfaction of victory, and the endless pain of defeat. But victory was better he felt.

Riku finally exhaled and scanned his surroundings.

"_Now to the apartment," _Riku thought to himself, planning a way to get home. _"If I cut through Tokyo-3 park I can get to the apartment before 10:00."_

Riku still had not become accustomed to his new apartment, or the city, it was too dull for his tastes. The metallic shine of each building took away all natural beauty in most sections of Tokyo-3. The park was one, if not the only, place in the city were nature was evident.

If it had been any other night, Riku would have sprinted home to get some exercise; yet the cold night air cooled his body and soul, making him want to enjoy the weather for slightly longer.

Likewise, the scorching heat during the day left him wishing it would be night.

"Tokyo-3 Park"

Riku noticed the small metal sign welcoming any visitors and smirked.

"Heh, even the **sign** looks like a machine."

As Riku approached the park's centre, he felt the wind change direction, a small breeze blowing against his face. Instantly, Riku smelt it, a canine smell of anger; a filthy anger which blackened the purest of hearts. He felt a presence with him in the open space, a menacing predator that hungered for blood. Riku looked upwards, already knowing what he would find; a full moon had just revealed itself from behind a cluster of clouds. The bright rays illuminated him and most of the park, yet cast many dangerous shadows.

Despite his circumstance, Riku smiled – a dangerous smile, baring his malicious intent. Riku felt his blood pump in his veins, feeding his muscles; he prepared himself to do his job.

Fight.

Riku looked around him spending the same amount of time on every degree, making a full circle. Of course, his enemy would not just reveal itself. So he began to whistle.

"Here doggy, where are you? You want a treat? I got one right here!"

On cue, Riku had heard rustling from the bushes directly behind him and felt a rush of air heading directly towards him. He sidestepped, slipping his hands into his jacket, grabbing the hilt of a custom sword _Genki_, and moved the blade into his enemy's path. Riku was rewarded with a slight tug at his sword and an assuring cutting noise.

"That battle was fast, nothing like I expected. I guess the werewolves in this city are too weak." Riku taunted his opponent. Yet as he turned in its direction, he watched the hairy beast smirk as the gash began to heal itself, strings of skin slowly reaching from one end of the cut to the other.

"Nice trick, but you can't heal yourself when you're dead!" Riku exclaimed lifting the blade above his head and rushing toward the werewolf.

The werewolf grinned and extracted his claws, easily blocking Riku's attack.

The werewolf growled softly and spoke in a deep voice, "Never judge a book by its cover my friend."

The werewolf then lunged at Riku trying to slash his chest, yet he was deflected by a flick of Riku's sword. Riku punched the beast and back-pedalled, giving him room to swing the sword upwards. The werewolf quickly reacted, extending its arm and opening its palm.

CLANG

The resonating sound of clashing metal rang in Riku's ears and he noticed a dark aura surrounding the monster's palm. The werewolf opened its mouth and stretched its neck, trying to bite Riku's head off. Its attempt failed as Riku bent backwards and kicked upwards; his foot connected between the monsters legs, resulting in a satisfactory CRUNCH.

Riku withdrew the sword from the monsters grip and swung at its head. The werewolf jumped backwards and counterattacked by slashing Riku's chest. In anger, Riku began a flurry of sword attacks which were all blocked by the werewolf. Riku slashed to the right and in the process he reached into his jacket and pulled out his second sword, _Ryoku. _Riku increased the speed and power of his attacks - including_ Ryoku_ in his attacks - overwhelming the beast.

Riku side kicked the wolf onto its back and used that momentary pause in battle to recite a demonic incantation.

"_Diey Layqe Xriqs!_"

The blade of his first sword, _Genki_, was enclosed in a bright blue energy. Like electricity, the energy vaporized anything it touched; the grass underneath Riku was no longer there. The blade of his second sword, _Ryoku_, was the opposite. A dark red aura surrounded the blade and emitted a dangerous heat. _Genki_'s hilt opened and revealed space for _Ryoku_.

Riku inserted _Genki_ into _Ryoku_ and watched as the two energies combined to create a massive blade. The engraving across the blade read "_Genki Ryoku" _(Courageous Strength)

Riku swung the sword at the werewolf as the beast had just stood. His opponent flew across the field into a nearby tree, breaking it and falling into the bushes.

"Now to finish you off **dog.**" Riku victoriously strode towards his prey, a wide smirk on his face. He closed his eyes and focused his ki onto the edge of his sword. With a smile, Riku opened his eyes and was introduced to a completely different view; He saw the heat produced by all warm-blooded animals. He focused on the bush he had last seen the werewolf and did not see anything.

"Watch out behind you…" The hot breath of the werewolf washed over his back, and clouded his sight from seeing his enemy.

The wolf smashed its claws into the side of Riku's face sending him to the floor. It let out a victorious howl into the night sky, breaking its peaceful silence. It jumped onto Riku after kicking away his sword. The massive sword spread into two separate swords once again. The werewolf leaned in and captured its preys scent. The wolf smirked at its success and how easily it had defeated its foe. Once again, the creature bellowed to the full moon causing a flock of birds to dash from their resting place.

The wolf refocused its attention on its prey, and dislocated its jaw, preparing itself to deliver the finished blow.

At this time, Riku had just begun to arouse and moaned slightly when he noticed his shoulder had been dislocated.

"Riku!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. The wolf instantly snapped his head towards the sound. _Shinji! No you idiot run away! _

He felt the werewolf slide his claws into his leg, preventing Riku from escaping then watched helplessly as the animal sped after Shinji. Sighing, Riku pushed himself upright using his sword as a makeshift crane. The incredible pain caused him to fall onto one knee. Grunting from the pain, Riku examined the injury on his leg.

_Not too deep… thankfully nothing a healing incantation can't handle._

Riku focused his spiritual energy into his hands and brought it above his wound.

"_Namiyek kxakjsxav ey uabb, uakb ma." _

He watched as the cut slowly melded together and the previously mangled area became a small outline under his skin. Relieved of his pain, Riku stood and examined his surroundings. Neither Shinji nor the Werewolf was nearby.

_No! If that fucking beast even laid a finger on Shinji, he's DEAD! Now it's personal!_

Determined, Riku closed his eyes and attempted to locate Shinji's unique aura.

"Got it!" Riku stated turning in the direction of Misato's Apartment. With a yell, Riku sped off towards his destination, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That BASTARD! He vomited on my eyes! ARGHHHH it stings! _Argyle clawed at his face trying to get the foul liquid out of his eyes. Finally, after his eyes were free of the puke, he examined his surroundings.

_The boy must have gone inside this apartment building…He and everyone in his room is going to die._

Argyle walked towards the elevator and pushed the UP button. He watched as the elevator lowered from the fifth floor to ground floor. He heard the sound of footsteps before the elevator doors could fully open and turned to see who was making that noise. He was greeted with the sight of a sword heading straight for his stomach.

Pain overtook his senses as the sword slid through his body and out the other end. Knowing this was his previous enemy, he reached into his leather coat and pulled out a handgun and aimed at his attackers face.

BOOM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku awoke to the sound of sirens and slowly opened his eyes. He was in an ambulance and was accompanied by a blonde doctor. She looked rather surprised at seeing him awake.

"How do you feel?" She questioned him without a hint of irony.

"Oh I feel just fine, I'm just in an ambulance for no reason." Riku replied sarcastically.

The nurse gave him a dirty look and out a needle. "No! I'm sorry; I'm just in a lot of pain."

She sighed and returned the needle to its holder. "Okay, but I'm surprised you're awake, never mind being able to talk. You're lucky to be alive, you were pretty messed up when we found you."

"Yeah, I heal quickly. By the way, I'm Riku Yamashita, what's your name?"

"Ritsuko Akagi, nice to meet you. I was sent by NERV to make sure the saviour of the Third Child was okay."

"The pleasure is mine, but I didn't really do anything…" Suddenly, the ambulance skid to a halt. Moments later the back doors were opened and he was transferred to another bed.

_Might as well get some rest, at least I know Shinji is okay._

Riku closed his eyes and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…a surprise his wounds healed so quickly! There are almost no scratches left and he doesn't have a single scar." Riku once again awoke in an unfamiliar room.

He sat upright and looked at two male doctors' backs.

"Hey." The unexpected noise startled the doctors and they jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hi, how do you feel?"

_Ughh not again, are all these doctors really that stupid?_ "I'm fine." Riku chose the smarter path and decided not to anger them.

"That's good. You can actually leave now but if it's okay with you, I would like to ask you a few questions." The other doctor took a few notes on his clipboard.

"Sure, just hurry up so I can get out of here."

"Okay, well can you recall any distinguishing features of your attacker? For example, his eye colour, his hair colour, and scars on his face, etcetera."

"Not really, he was wearing a mask and it was too dark to make out his eye colour. " Riku lied knowing they definitely wouldn't believe that a werewolf had attacked him.

"I see… well do you have any relation with Shinji Ikari? He was attacked by the same person. "

"Yah, he's my classmate. He's okay right? "

"Yes he is in the room next to this one. Anyways, thanks for your help, you can go sign out at the main desk. "

Riku nodded and watched the Doctors leave his room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He grabbed his clothes from the bedside desk and quickly changed. He left his room and saw Asuka and a woman he presumed to be Shinji's guardian. Not wanting to delay his return home any more, he walked towards the main desk. Riku felt the cool wind blow through his hair as the airtight doors automatically opened. Letting out a sigh, he began the journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Flashback

"You guys know each other?" Asuka interrupted Riku's flashback.

"Why yes, we happen to be old friends. My name is Argyle Clark; it's nice to meet you." Argyle smiled

"Heh, weird name… Well my name is Asuka Langley Sohryu. "Asuka reached out her hand to shake his hand but Argyle had different plans. He took her hand and gently kissed the top.

"What the HELL! You pervert!" Asuka screamed and attempted to slap Argyle across the face but was easily blocked.

"I would advise you not to hit me." Argyle stated in a manner that would even make Gendou shiver.

"Come Shinji; let's go to the next class." Riku pushed Shinji towards the school.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Asuka once again yelled and ran after Shinji and Riku.

Argyle smiled and sat down, leaning against the tree. The surrounding plants shrivelled and became a shade of brown. He reached down, plucking a dead flower and examined it before he carelessly tossed it away. He closed his lavender eyes and inhaled deeply. Three seconds later he exhaled and opened his eyes, now a light green. Standing, Argyle started towards the school.

Unnoticed, a certain blue haired girl had watched this whole ordeal with her deep red eyes. With a grin she realized Argyle's true identity.

"Interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Woooooooooh. It's been a REALLY long time since I updated. NO I'm not dead… yet. Just had a lot of homework and in the summer I was on vacation without my laptop. In case you still don't understand, this chapter was the Werewolf fight in Riku's P.O.V. By the way, thanks for the reviews.

Until next time,

FatalFuryX

Demon Language:

A --------- O

B --------- H

C ---------K

D --------- N

E --------- A

F --------- P

G --------- I

H ---------U

I --------- E

J --------- D

K --------- Q

L --------- B

M --------- M

N --------- Y

O --------- I

P --------- C

Q --------- G

R --------- X

S --------- V

T --------- J

U --------- S

V --------- F

W --------- Z

X --------- W

Y --------- R

Z --------- T


End file.
